The present application relates to methods for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device, and particularly to a method including the step of combining a pair of substrates to hold a liquid crystal layer therebetween.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-206089 discloses a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device including the step of combining a pair of substrates to hold a liquid crystal layer therebetween.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-206089, a liquid crystal display device is disclosed which includes a TFT substrate having thin film transistors (TFTs), a counter substrate (color filter (CF) substrate) opposing the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. A polarizer is disposed on the surface of the counter substrate opposite to the liquid crystal layer. Furthermore, a parallax barrier is disposed for displaying a three-dimensional (3-D) image or two different images on the surface of the polarizer opposite to the counter substrate. The parallax barrier includes a parallax barrier substrate and a parallax barrier aperture array (parallax barrier pattern) having a plurality of slits therein and disposed on the surface of the parallax barrier substrate. Although it is not clearly described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-206089, the polarizer and the parallax barrier aperture array may be bonded together with an adhesive layer therebetween.